


Day 2

by TakenByEmrys



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Oblivious Peter Parker, Possessive Harley Keener, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Harley, Peter and Ned are starting their first year at MIT. They didn't end up rooming together and Harley does NOT like Peter's roommate, who happens to really like Peter.





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

Day 2: They were Roommates/Jealousy

Harley glared as Peter’s roommate smiled at the boy. They were sitting together in the cafeteria having a get to know you brunch. Ned had joined them as well. Ned, knowing Peter and Harley, kept shooting glances between Harley and Peter’s roommate.

“So, how do you guys all know each other?” Peter’s roommate asked. Eric was his name. He had dark swooping hair and glittery green eyes. He looked like a fucking Disney Prince and Harley was not having it.

“We all went to high school together. Ned and I have been friends for years, but Harley transferred in our Senior year. We actually met at work before that.” Peter gave Harley a soft, private smile.

“Oh, where did you work?” Eric was leaning into Peter, ever so slightly. Harley’s eyes flicked to their touching arms, but he didn’t say anything, opting to chat with Ned’s roommate.

“Oh we still work there. We work at Stark Industries.” Peter said simply. Ned snorted. All three of their roommates were staring at them.

“Dude, you say that so easily. Ah, i work at SI as one of Tony Stark’s two personal interns.” Ned mocked him easily. Harley chuckled.

“Wow, that’s awesome. You must be so smart. I mean you have to be in order to be Tony Stark’s personal intern.” Eric cooed. Harley felt his eyelid twitch. 

“Oh well i mean, i guess, but it was kind of weird circumstances on how i got the job. Plus his other intern is way smarter than me.” Peter said. Ned rolled his eyes.

“Don’t sell yourself short. I mean i can see that you’re incredibly smart.” Eric grinned at Peter again. Harley felt his blood begin to boil.

“Thanks Eric. You’re really nice, truly.” Peter said. Harley cleared his throat subtly, so softly that only Peter’s super hearing could catch it. Peter’s lips turned down in a frown and his brows knit together in confusion.

“Peter is obviously the smarter of the two interns, but sometimes he can be a little dense.” Harley said. Ned hid the lower part of his face with his hand. 

“Oh,” Eric said. “That’s cool. I mean, sometimes people have to be direct with you. I’ll remember that.” Harley’s eyes narrowed. Eric had his eyes trained on Peter. Specifically the column of his neck. Harley stood up.

“Well, as much fun as this is, I have to go get some books. See you guys later.” Harley slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the cafeteria. Ned looked back at Peter. 

“Dude.” Peter blinked owlishly at him.

“That was new.” Peter said. 

“Yeah, maybe he’s working on his outbursts.” Ned snickered. Peter glared at him.

“Dude, really though. What did I miss this time?” He asked Ned.

“Wait, what was that? Is he just a massive douche?” Eric asked. Peter glared at him.

“Harley isn’t a douche. That’s so mean. What the hell?” Eric’s mouth gaped like a fish.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you guys were that good of friends. He seemed pretty indifferent with you.” Eric said.

“Harley isn’t my friend. He’s my boyfriend.” Peter half snarled. Eric looked between him and Ned in shock.

“Wait what? Is he pissed because I was flirting with you?” He cried. Peter gaped at him.

“You were flirting with me?” Ned snorted. Peter, the ever oblivious.

“Yes!” Eric cried. Peter turned to Ned in shock.

“This is the exact reason I refused to room with either of you. Go get him, tiger.” Ned gave him a thumbs up. Peter stood up, grabbed his bag, and fled from the room.

Peter found Harley perched on his tiny twin bed. Harley had his nose shoved in a book and was resolutely ignoring Peter.

“Harles,” Peter murmured. Peter came up and sat behind him. Harley huffed and continued reading. Peter leaned forward and started pressing gentle kisses on his neck. “Were you worried? Did you think I’d be interested?”

“Yes.” Harley snapped. He slammed the book shut and sniffed.

“Come on Harles. You know there’s no one else for me.” Peter continued mouthing at Harley’s neck. He slipped his hands under Harley’s shirt and gripped his hips. The southern boy groaned softly. Harley leaned back into Peter’s touch. “Just as I know there’s no one else for you.” Harley nodded wordlessly.

Peter lifted Harley’s shirt and threw it on the ground. His grip tightened as he turned Harley to face him. Peter placed a hand on his chest and pressed him backwards. He crawled up Harley’s body, kissing and biting his chest as he went. Harley let out a moan.

“Peter,” he started. 

“Shh,” Peter said. “You really thought I’d give all this up? You really think I’d go after someone else when I get to have you all pliant and perfect under me?” Harley moaned as Peter’s lips found his nipples. Peter’s teeth grazed his nipples. He hummed as Harley gave an involuntary buck. Harley reached down and threaded his fingers in Peter’s hair and tugged. Peter climbed up and pressed a kiss to Harley’s lips. Harley wrapped his legs around Peter and surged forward, flipping them. Peter gasped as Harley started attacking his neck. Harley’s eyes flicked up and stared into Peter’s.

“This is my neck.” Harley growled. Peter groaned as Harley went back to it.

“Yours. All yours.” Peter breathed. Harley pulled Peter’s shirt up and tossed it next to his. 

“I’m going to show you just how much you’re mine. Got it?” Harley asked. Peter smirked.

“I mean, that’s unnecessary, but I’ll happily accept it.” Harley glared at him, but moved down his chest anyway. Harley flipped the button on his jeans and leaned forward. He nosed at his jeans and teethed the zipper. “Harles.” Harley bit the zipper and pulled. Peter moaned at the sight. He shimmied Peter’s pants down his hip, taking his briefs with it. Peter moaned as the air hit his hard, weeping shaft. Harley grinned and gave the head a gentle kitten lick. Peter bucked into it.  
Harley eyed him before swallowing his entire length in his mouth. Peter cried out and gripped Harley’s hair.

Harley gave a few experimental bobs of his head, taking in as much of Peter as he could. He grazed his teeth along the underside of Peter’s shaft. Just the way he liked it. He was rewarded with a loud moan. Harley gripped Peter’s hips and pinned him to the bed. He set a brutal pace, licking and sucking the entirety of Peter’s length. Peter cried out.

“Harles. I’m gonna, oh my god.” Harley came off with an obscene pop. He leaned up and popped the button on his jeans. He jumped off the bed and shimmied out of his jeans. He crawled back up Peter and kissed him. Peter reached around and started massaging Harley’s ass. Harley reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a condom and lube. Peter snatched the lube and coated his fingers. 

Harley groaned as Peter reached around and slipped a finger in. He slowly moved in and out of Harley, stretching him with ease. He added another finger, stretching and scissoring him. Harley moaned and ground down on Peter’s fingers. Harley leaned down and captured Peter’s lips in a searing kiss. He shifted his hips until Peter got the memo. Peter pulled his fingers out and lined up his length.

Harley sank onto Peter’s shaft with a moan. His eyes fluttered closed. He sat up, taking more of Peter into him. Peter’s arms were shaking with their iron grip on Harley’s hip. He knew there would be bruises in the shape of his fingers. Harley took a deep shuddering breath as he adjusted to the feeling. He lifted himself almost completely off before sliding back down. Peter canted his hips and Harley moaned at the angle change.

Harley began bouncing up and down. Peter’s breath caught at the sight. Harley was staring at him with a severe intensity. A fire was burning in his eyes as he rode Peter into oblivion. Peter bucked his hips, slamming into Harley. The boy grinned at him, thrilled with the pace. Peter began to sit up, and Halrey met him halfway. They met in a bruising kiss. 

“You’re mine, Peter Parker.” Harley growled. Peter moaned and gripped Harley’s hips tighter.

“I’ve always been yours Harles. You’re the only one who ever questioned that. But that makes you mine too.” Peter huffed and slammed his hips up. Harley let out a cry as Peter brushed against his prostate. He grinned and started rocking his hips differently. Harley watched as Peter slowly fell apart underneath him. Peter cried out, his rhythm slowly spiraling. Harley leaned back, letting the Peter’s tip continually brush against his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Harley cried. Peter sat all the way. He wrapped his arms around Harley and pulled him into his chest. Peter captured Harley’s lips as they both came undone. He wrapped his hand around Harley’s length and started moving his hand to their pace. Harley keened and came with a cry. “Mine.” He growled into Peter’s lips. Peter followed quickly as Harley contracted around him. Peter nipped at Harley’s neck.

“You idiot.” Peter mumbled. “Of course I'm yours. Just because people flirt with me doesn’t mean that I’m going to decide to fuck them.” Peter lifted Harley off him gently and rolled off the condom. He tossed it into the wastebasket and pulled Harley down on the bed with him.

“Well i mean, he’s attractive, smart. He seemed stable enough.” Harley sniffed.

“You are all of that, and more, you idiot. I’m in this, forever.” Peter nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek.

“Sorry,” Harley muttered. “I know that, it’s just hard. That’s why i left. Better to simmer alone than blow up in the cafeteria. I mean the way he was eyeing your neck. That’s my fucking neck.” Harley glared at said neck. Peter laughed. And nuzzled into Harley’s side. Harley relaxed into his embrace.

“I know babe. I’m proud that you didn’t blow up. I think Ned might be right though. We are definitely asking your roommate to switch.”


End file.
